Close
by eaglewing
Summary: Looking through a lonely cowboy's eyes and how he finds his redemption.


Disclaimer: FF8 belongs to Square. 'Nuff Said. 

Close

By

_Eaglewing_

  


The Ragnarok flew on a steady course, heading towards the bleak cold of Trabia. After having seen it off, Irvine sauntered lazily back into Garden. A cadet passed by, giggling as Irvine tipped his hat to her. It was just a gesture to him, nothing more. He'd given up on skirt chasing the day Selphie had given him her heart.Even her being gone two weeks to her former Garden excited in him no desire to seek other female company. He only knew he'd miss her.

Across the miles

It's funny to me

How far you are but now

Near you seem to be

I could talk all night

Just to hear you breathe

I could spend my life

Just living this dream

  


You're all I'll ever need

"You're just all talk, aren't you Irvy?" Selphie laughingly teased him one day. "The minute a girl really tries to get nasty with you, you'd just hide behind your hat." Irvine lifted an eyebrow at her. "And what makes you say that?" "Well," Selphie took a short sip of her Coke before continuing, "You talk about girls like you're some wild womanizer. But I know you, Irvy. Beneath all that bluster, you're harmless. A gentleman cowboy who wouldn't dare make really heavy advances." "Is that a challenge, Sefie dear?" "Uh-uh."She shook her head. "Just the truth. Plain & simple."

Irvine hated to admit it, but she was right. The only reason for his ease with women was the fact the closest friends he had were all female. Women had always held a special place in his heart. At the orphanage, his closest companion was Selphie while Edea became his confidante. When he was adopted by the Kinneas family, his adopted mother had doted on him and his adoptive siblings just all happened to be girls. Even now he was chummier with Selphie and Rinoa than either Squall or Zell. Squall wasn't into guy talk all that much while he and Zell had little in common.

The only man he had ever really been close to was his adopted father. Jim Kinneas had encouraged him to take up shooting which was how he had ended up at Galbadia Garden. There wasn't anything Irvine wanted or could do better than shoot.Now Exeter was his only reminder of the only man he had ever loved. Jim had died of cancer three years ago. The loss of his one father figure hit him badly. There was a time his studies at G-Garden seemed at jeapordy, but he had found friendship and solace in Andrea. They had dated for a year but that ended when she decided to leave.

"I can't do this anymore, Irvy." "Being a mercenary or us?" Her eyes teary, she only looked away in reply. Irvine had lost his first love and it made him shun serious relationships thereafter. After the break-up, he had a couple of flings then stopped. He didn't want superficial dalliances. They left him feeling spent and empty. Then he just reverted to mere flirting, letting time heal his heart and bring new hope of love.

You give me strength

You give me hope

You give me someone to love someone to hold

When I'm in your arms

I need you to know

I've never been

  


I've never been this close

Finding Selphie again after all those years apart gave him special happiness. He had always remembered his time in the orphanage fondly. It hurt when he realized she hadn't remembered a thing. Later, however, he began to enjoy this new friendship with a new Selphie. Still spunky but wiser now. Her cheerfulness was born out of a resilientness to woe. "I won't let anything bring me down, Irvy!" An attitude she carried over from battles to real life. Still making him feel as happy as she did when they were little.

With all the lovers

I used to know

I kept my distance I never let go

But in your arms I know I'm safe

'Cause I've never been held

And I've never been kissed in this way

You're all I'll ever need

You're all I'll ever need

As they spent more time with each other, he felt more and more drawn to her. Not to the faded picture in his mind, but to the real, breathing wonderful Selphie. She was the most real thing he'd known. She was there for him to talk to, to pick up his spirits and most of all, love. To see his love returned more than 100 percent was overwhelming, but something he was forever grateful for.

Close enough to see it's true

Close enough to trust in you

Closer now than any words can say

And when, when I'm in your arms,

I need you to know I've never been

I've never been this close

Even if she was miles away in Trabia, he knew that Selphie was sitll there for him . Always. Compared to the years they've spent without each other, a couple of weeks was nothing. Just enough time for him to prepare to welcome her home.


End file.
